The objectives of the project is to identify and characterize the senescence related changes of the inner mitochondrial membrane from muscle tissue. Special emphasis is being placed on changes in ion transport systems of the membrane. Investigations will be carried out on the phosphate carrier, the calcium carrier, and the monovalent cation carries that facilitate succinate respiration.